Silverback's Stronghold
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke has penetrated Silverback 's lair. It's time for some payback. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Recover the stealth generator weapon #Gain access to Silverback's lair #Eliminate Silverback Possible secrets: 3 Cheat/s unlocked: Temporary invulnerability (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Go forward, then right. You'll find a strange machine. Quickly destroy it, as it provides cloaking for enemies. Once machine is destroyed, doors to left will unlock. Kill 2x AlbinoPigCorps and 1x BaboonCorps. Go thru door and nab Stealth generator. O1 complete! Completing O2 Kill 2x BaboonCorps down there (one drops Grenade launcher ammo). Drop down. Use the console to disable lasers. Crates ahead contain Laser blaster ammo. Climb the ladder. Kill 2x AlbinoPigCorps (one drops Armor item). Climb next ladder. Kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps. Grab onto the ledge and pull yourself up into dark hallway. Kill 2x AlbinoPigCorps (one drops Armor item). Destroy two panels in the floor. Drop down. In the wall ahead shoot out those panels. Jump into the leftmost opening big enough for Duke. Climb the lader and proceed down the long hallway. Destroy the gratings at the end and drop down. Collect Mini laser gatling ammo and Flamethrower and drop further down. Crates have Handgun ammo. Also nab Goggles item. From here kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps (drops Armor item). Drop to the bottom. Quickly operate the console to disable lasers and kill 4x AlbinoPigCorps down the hallway (one drops Armor item). Now return to the room behind you and collect Quest item, 2x Handgun ammo and Laser gatling ammo. When done, go thru the hallway. Re-entry point! Kill 1x BaboonCorps (drops Energy weapon ammo). Operate both consoles to disable two lasers. Go to the first left hallway. Operate the console to disable lasers. Room ahead has 2x BaboonCorps. One of them drops Blue key cube item. On a high ledge a crate holds Mini laser gatling ammo. Destroy the rest of the crates for 2x Ego boost item, Grenade launcher ammo, Laser blaster. SECRET 8A: Destroy that two strange devices that hang straight from the ceiling. Part that sticks to the floor mustn't be destroyed. Then look up and you'll see a ladder (lasers protecting this ladder are disabled by operating one of the consoles in previous big room, I think). Jump and climb the part sticking to the floor and then jump on the ladder. Secret area contains RPG, RPG ammo and Ego boost item. Down the hallway opposite to this stuff you can nab Freezer ammo. Drop back down. Backtrack into previous room. Next hallway leads to lava room we've been to before. Crate to the right has Dynamite. Third hallway requires Blue key card item, so use it on blue console. Huh? Guess we need a red one as well. Face remaining hallway. Operate the console to disable lasers. Kill 1x BaboonCorps ahead (drops Grenade launcher) and 2x AlbinoPigCorps (one drops Pipe bomb, the other Red key cube item). Destroy crates for Ego boost item and Laser blaster ammo. There's another Ego boost item behind spinning devices. Press all three consoles and then use Stealth generator on three babes to rescue them. Return to previous room and use Red key cube item on red console. Kill 2x AlbinoPigCorps and 1x BaboonCorps ahead. Now carefully drop down from ledge to ledge until you can see two gratings. Shoot them. Jump in the hallway that was blocked. Climb the ladder, being careful not to be crossed by lasers. Nab Flamethrower ammo and Laser blaster ammo. Backtrack and jump over lava to next hallway. Re-entry point! Kill 1x BaboonCorps. Climb the ladder. Kill 2x AlbinoPigCorps (one drops Armor item). Climb another ladder. Kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps. There's Pipe bomb to be found on this ledge. In the hallway ahead 1x AlbinoPigCorps lurks. Collect Freezer ammo and Grenade launcher ammo in next room. Kill 1x BaboonCorps. SECRET 8B: On the ledge with Grenade launcher ammo blow away the boulder. Proceed down the hallway and nab Duke's biography item. Secret area contains Jetpack item. Turn back and exit secret area. Once back down, head right and we're at the beginning. Now you can go left (you couldn't at start cos of lasers). Destroy the panels in the floor, drop down. We're close to Silverback now... Re-entry point. In this big area you can find... RPG (behind some gratings), Armor item and 2x RPG ammo... and kill... 3x BaboonCorps (one drops Large ego boost item, one drops Ego boost item, one drops Armor item), 9x AlbinoPigCorps (four drop Handgun ammo, two drop Laser blaster ammo). SECRET 8C: As soon as you enter big room, look up. Shoot out grating in the ceiling. Secret area contains Mini laser gatling. After you're done with killing, look for a square stone with a babe shaped in it. On a ledge near this stone you'll see a console. Operate it to bust open a huge door. O2 complete! Completing O3 Boss Battle Sliverback's Battlesuit: Yikes! Silverback is armed with Laser blaster, Grenade launcher and has a megaton punch of sorts. Also be careful that he doesn't step on you. To top it off, he's pretty fast. To kill it cheatfully, run to where last re- entry point was. Hide in two niches to the side and send occassional RPG- greetings in Silverback's way. His grenades can't reach you, he's too big to come after you... meaning all you have to watch for is his Laser blaster. If he runs away, run after him to lure him back. After he's killed... O3 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes